


Lab Credits

by cephalopodcat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Imagine your OTP, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, What Was I Thinking?, but it is so good, laboratory sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopodcat/pseuds/cephalopodcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on This 'Imagine your OTP Prompt: "Imagine your OTP completely seriously discussing the results of their latest collaborative scientific experiments during sex. Half-minded, analytic conversation proceeds with great effort, while, erratically, and hilariously, interrupted by sensual moans."</p><p>Tony is really good at carrying on a discussion with his mouth wrapped around a vital part of Bruce's anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Credits

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by Wandering Minstrel (who has no AO3 account, but is a goddess and a wonderful Bruce.)
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr [here!](http://cephalopod-werecat.tumblr.com)

Bruce is moaning the format for the new serum of tranquilizers between epithets of 'Shit Tony!', and Tony is answering, managing suggestions for the suspension as a gas instead of a liquid while pinning Bruce to the couch.

That's how it starts. (How it _always_ starts. Arguments or puzzles of science one can't figure out alone, and he inevitably turns to the other.)

Bruce is muttering something slurred and dazed about how the structure of the compound doesn't lend itself well to a gaseous state while Tony grinds against him and kisses him everywhere but his mouth.

"So make it-" and Tony kneels in front of him, undoes his jeans with his teeth, humming pleasantly. Completely innocent. Puzzles turn him on. "A gaseous suspension." He tugs Bruce's underwear down. "An inhalant?" 

"Could-- _fuck _, could try that," Bruce says, one hand finding its way to fist in Tony's hair. "A-aerosolize it, maybe?"__

__"Sure, yeah. Then you could..." he bends down and wraps his mouth around Bruce's cock, moaning happily as he pushed the man back onto the workbench. He pulls back with a reluctant little sigh, and looks back up at Bruce. "Mm. Have it delivered in a spray form..." a long, slow, truly-enjoying-himself lick along the underside of his dick._ _

__Bruce arches over Tony's head as he slides his mouth down and over his cock, fingers gripping his hair just a little tighter as he lets out a noise somewhere between shock, delight, and wholehearted lust. And Tony pulls back and keeps talking and Bruce gives a quiet moan, tries to keep hold of his train of thought. (Which is rapidly crashing headfirst into the wall of Tony being _Tony_.) "Mmnh. Easily-accessible, could issue it to whoe-EV-v-ver needs it--" Oh god Tony's tongue was. He didn't know. Illegal, probably. (Tony would claim it was, in fact, illegal in three states and an Island off the coast of France.)_ _

__"Mmmhm." Tony mouths around the head of his cock, sucking, then switching to long licks again. "Totally. No..." his hand wraps around the base and pumps up slowly. "Physical contact needed for delivery." He says as he kisses up Bruce's stomach, over the fabric of his shirt._ _

__Bruce hisses out quiet obscenities while Tony talks, just trying as hard as he can to keep still while Tony's mouth is on him. Lucky for him, Tony really likes to hear himself talk, and thankfully, he moves up a moment or two later, and with a shuddering little sigh, Bruce lets himself thrust into his hand. "Do we want to do something with the range of, say, weapons-grade pepper spray?" He asks, one hand sliding down under the collar of Tony's shirt to scratch lightly over his skin. "Make it easier to deliver from a distance..."_ _

__Tony kept up the pace with his hand, twisting every so often just to hear Bruce's reaction. (Hearing Bruce Banner nearly whine under his hand was like, the best thing he'd heard in his damn lie, okay.) "Yeah." He smirks, shivering lightly as Bruce pets him. The man knows what Tony likes. "Good for things that may smash you." He lingers on Bruce's chest, kissing him and grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "Pepper spray is good. But you'd have to make it work fast..." again with his hand around his cock, thumb sliding over the head._ _

__Bruce's reactions range from quiet gasping noises to sharp, hitched little noises of need, and he really wonders, sometimes, how on earth Tony knows just how to take him apart. Really, it's almost irritating, how easily and simply he manages it. And that _grin_. That grin needs to stop. Bruce withdraws his hand from Tony's shirt, only to slide it down his back and grab at the hem, tugging it up with a quiet but emphatic little noise of irritation. That thing needs to go. Now. But. Yes. Making it work fast. RIGHT. "F-fast acting, or increase the dosage?" He manages, raising his eyebrows at Tony. "Faster-acting-- maybe modify the mole-HEH-cular structure--" God damn his hands. "--a bit. Change the-- the carbon. Arrangement." Okay, maybe not, but he's having trouble keeping track of biology with Tony being so damn good at messing with _his_ biology._ _

__Tony just leans back, releasing his poor beleaguered college and shucking off his shirt. The reactor on his chest glows faintly. "Faster, definitely." He says, tossing his shirt aside and practically oozing up Bruce's side. He presses a kiss to the man's jaw and begins to undo the buttons of Bruce's shirt with far too nimble fingers. "Change the structure to make it instantly absorbed through the sinuses." He says, splaying a hand over Banners now bare chest and running his fingers through the hair there. "Straight to the brain, but then you'd have to worry about backdrift..."_ _

__It's times like these that Bruce wishes he'd left a recorder running. He's half-convinced he's not going to remember any of this when they're done, and _then_ what will they do? But Tony's shirt is off, and he's offering another puzzle, and both are equally arousing, though one to the body, and the other the mind. (The rasp of his beard against his skin does bad, bad things to him. His hand in his chest hair is worse.) His hands slide their way down Tony's back, one grabbing his ass and the other sliding back up to pull him down into a proper kiss. (Backdrift. Backdrift. How to solve that?) "Make it heavier," he says as he breaks the kiss, hips grinding up against Tony's leg. "Stickier-- less likely to blow back. Or-- a dye, maybe, make it visible, easier for the user to avoid."_ _

__Tony has a knack for remembering lots of things. (Convenient. And a good reason why he's had so many breakthroughs while fucking someone. No, really. Ask pepper. Ask Happy. Ask Rhodey. He compartmentalizes like a champ and it drives people around him insane.) So he has no problem stroking his hand up and down Bruce's chest as he thinks it over, pressing obnoxiously scratchy, toothy kisses into his skin. "Heavier? Then what would the point be of aerosolizing it? No, that's - HMH." He managed not to make any noise when Bruce fondled him (he loved it) but the kiss takes a lot of his attention and effort, because fuck you, kissing him is awesome. Tony's a guy for fast and dirty, but Bruce is really, really good at making him linger and ache with the way he kisses Tony sometimes. Tony has to think for a minute to remember what he was saying as Bruce grinds up against him; it feels too good. "Dye, maybe... or just use it in something like a gas canister? Or is that too much."_ _

__Those kisses are _really_ distracting. Thank god Bruce distracted him right back with a kiss of his own. If he couldn't do that much, he wasn't really sure _what_ he'd do with himself. Flounder, probably. Though that wasn't exactly too different from his usual state when confronted with Tony. Charmed, irritated, often-surprised floundering. Not exactly a bad way to live, he supposed. Tony's pause doesn't pass Bruce by, and he _might_ give something of a triumphant smile at that, fleeting though it is. (He's not above taking a little satisfaction.) And yes, more to consider. "Probably too much," he says, tone a bit distracted as he continues to grind against him, lifting one of his legs to press between Tony's. "More testing, I think. Need to determine the-- hnnh. Ideal. Ideal levels for sedation. With the new structure we're proposing. And maybe experiment with dyes?"_ _

__Tony's expression falters for just a second- long enough to tell he's kind of distracted. (Which pisses him off, because he does not LIKE to be distracted when he's onto something. Pepper says he fixates. He thinks he's just serious about work.) Mostly because that feels really good and damn his jeans were way too restricting right this second._ _

__So he kisses away that fucking smile. (It drives him insane.) His kisses, again, are hot and messy and lots of heat and tongue and 'hurry it the goddamn fuck up'. Tony bites back a swear as Bruce slides one leg between his, barely, BARELY resisting the urge to grind against it. (He needs to remove his pants soon. Yes. Soon.) "Depends on the target. Classes? Based on...mmm. Weight and-" He pants for a second, curling himself around Bruce as best he can, pressed firmly against him, grinding against that thigh, one hand curled into his hair to pull him closer, the other reaching between them to stroke his partner's cock again. "-Body mass. Asgardians... higher class than humans, and you... lots higher than Asgardians."_ _

__Thaaat kiss. He's done a lot, you know, in teaching Tony to slow down a little, but Tony's done just as much with teaching him to speed up. To be just a little more impulsive. And the way they kiss each other is a perfect demonstration of that. Tony is hot and rough and demanding and impatient and now-now-now and it always leaves him a little more than breathless. He presses his leg against him _just_ that slight bit more firmly in retaliation. He almost loses the thread of conversation, but no, focus, had to focus-- when Tony arched over him and touched him again, he gave up. Time to break out the meditation techniques. Even breathing, slow, try to focus-- not actual meditation, but just enough to calm him, just a little, just enough to hear and speak intelligibly._ _

__Okay. "Could-- could do that," he agrees, digging his fingernails into Tony's back hard enough that he _knows_ he's going to leave little half-moon bruises behind, stark red against his skin. "Don't know if it AH-ffects. Asgardians. L-like us. Alien biology, n-need to test for that too-- fuck." He's a hair away from demanding Tony get his pants off now, but he's not going to be the first one to break._ _

__Tony makes a noise- a very TONY sort of noise, a grunt of irritation-no-wait-don't-stop-i-think-i-liked-that and he just laughs hoarsely. He can see the way Bruce closes his eyes for a second, takes a deep breath. Tony practically nuzzles him then, getting as close as humanely possible (because he LIKES to put people off their edge, get in their space, and Bruce, okay, also Bruce smells really good and it's fun to mouth along his jawline and up to the scruffy bit where his hair starts just before his ears.)_ _

__"I'm sure we can get Thor to help out. Especially-" He keeps running his hand, slow and not anywhere near enough to get him off, but enough to keep him hard and wanting- "After he fucked with my suit that once." He's having a hard time just keeping his mind on any one thing at once. Bruce's nails in his back, skin against skin, the feel of him, hot and hard in his hand, under his fingers- Tony's virtue has never been patience when it comes to ...well, anything._ _

__"Dammit Banner, are you waiting for a goddamn invitation, or do you just want me to blow you right this goddamn second?"_ _

__Bruce thinks Tony's skin on his is too warm and smells too good and the scratch of Tony's beard on his jawline is really too good to be true. He's going to rub him raw and it's going to be visible and he's really, really far too okay with that idea, skin flushed red along his jawline where there were open-mouthed kisses and teeth and hair and _Tony_. His hand is too damn slow. Just slow enough. It's really, _really_ frustrating, and Bruce's hand ends up scratching a little down his back, just a bit too hard. He listens hard, because if he doesn't he'll lose it, and yes, Thor will help, Thor's always helpful like that, willing to repay-- yep, he's going on tangents. And it's all Tony's fault._ _

__And then Tony breaks and Bruce gives him a full, wholehearted grin. "Invitation," he says serenely, "Though hey, wouldn't say no to that." He doesn't think there's anyone who would. But that's not what they're going to do right now - instead, he shoves them over onto their sides so that he can reach down and get Tony's pants open without having to fight gravity. He takes a moment to tease, just pressing against him through his underwear, but Tony's hard already and Bruce is mean, yeah, but not that mean. He shoves down his underwear and takes hold of Tony a moment later, treating him to the same as Tony was giving him. (Different, of course - more wrist, a firmer grip, they're different people and Bruce always teased just a little less when he had his hands on him, always.)_ _

__Tony would kill him. Stab him with a pen if he had one or something- something. Because Bruce is in fact an ASSHOLE. He's practically begging (insomuch as Tony ever begs) and Bruce is just going to sit there and be some smartass?_ _

__(Tony thinks 'He is _learning_ ' and it thrills him as much as it makes him want to bite that smirk off his face.) Which he kind of does anyway, when Bruce runs his nails down his back and he can't stand it anymore. And then Bruce is shoving him aside and reaching in his pants and Tony's head falls back and he _groans_ , he will literally kill him if Bruce keeps this up-. "Oh my god, Bruce, it's about damn time." He says through clenched teeth when his lab partner (or whatever) takes him in hand and slowly strokes him. Bruce's hands are bigger, a little rough, and warm, and Tony only wants him to never stop touching him, only- "Come on, Babe." He says, voice low, and he increases his pace, stroking Bruce off with actual effort now._ _

__The noises Tony makes when he teases only reinforces the idea in his mind that it is a _good_ idea. He'll have to never tell Tony that ever, because Bruce loves that, the sounds he makes when he's like this, the tone his voice takes when he's lost his focus on anything but sex. It's magnificent in a primal sort of way, and Bruce wants to measure and mark down every bit of it so he'll never forget - and so that he'll never forget how to respond in kind. He's done so much to erase any part of himself that could be described as primal. Fear, mostly. Tony's helped him get rid of some of that. _ _

__He's tempted to respond to 'about damn time' with 'patience is a virtue' but then Tony says _that_ and starts moving faster, a little firmer, and whatever words Bruce might have mustered are gone in a low moan as he buries his face in Tony's shoulder. He moves a little faster as well, murmurs quiet words in other languages - words even _he's_ not sure of right now, what can he say, he's distracted - against his skin. He twists lightly, rubs the pad of his thumb briefly over the head of Tony's cock, kisses his way up from Tony's shoulder along his neck, panting in quiet huffs of breath across his skin._ _

__Tony muffles a laugh as Bruce leans into him, can barely understand some of the words he's saying (are you even speaking real words, Bruce? He thinks not.) Also that does NOT matter, because Bruce is touching him, moving his hand,s and it feels like - like something SO damn good. Like sex and alcohol...wait. Tony is not good with metaphors when there is a gorgeous man panting and kissing him with his hand wrapped around his dick, so sue him._ _

__"God, Bruce, you're fucking amazing, did you know that?" He pants, trying not to thrust into Banner's hand (and failing.) He wants Bruce to do that AGAIN. His own hand squeezes, a little, sliding up and down the shaft of Bruce's dick, thumb tracing the underside, index and middle fingers running over the head, his other hand down by Bruce's thighs, sliding _under_ and cupping his balls, all while Tony makes hurried, encouraging sounds._ _

__Bruce hears that muffled laugh, nips at the skin of Tony's jaw for it. Tony clearly doesn't know the power of his hands if hes laughing at what it's doing to him, this really, really isn't fair, not at all. He's given up on not thrusting into Tony's hand - gave up on it a good minute ago, actually, and Tony isn't making it any easier on him, not with his _words_ and his damned hand-- again, _damn_ his hands. He mutters in fervent, shocked Balinese for a moment, then jerks his hips once, twice, and pulls Tony into a kiss, muffling his moan with his mouth as he comes. _ _

__He doesn't let go, far, _far_ too intent on pulling Tony over the edge after him, one hand scratching its way lightly down Tony's side, brushing along the skin of his lower stomach, the other speeding up, holding him a little more firmly. The pad of his thumb rubs lightly at the underside of the head, then over, and yeah, he cheats a bit, move-for-move with Tony, his free hand finding his way down to his balls, cupping them, rubbing gently, doing whatever he can to urge Tony over with him because he is whited out and high on pleasure and he wants Tony there too._ _

__Tony personally thinks that Bruce, when he's in the middle of an Orgasm and pressed up against Tony like that, is a god damn masterpiece. There is nothing more sexy (at that moment) than the way he comes apart for a second, finally just relaxing and not being so god damn crazy uptight- oh, and also the way he kisses him when he comes it like Christmas. Lights and joy and so damned _cute_. _ _

__He shouldn't think that about the man who is currently kissing him to the point he doesn't think he can breathe, the man with his hands around his dick and making him see stars with every movement, not the man whose come he has between his fingers and who is jerking him off in the lab- shit, actually, that's a turn on in and of itself. Tony gasps when Bruce's hands do that, the sensation of them, warm and rough and all over him- and that kiss- Tony doesn't take terribly long, panting heavily into Bruce's skin, jerking his hips into the touch, and the next time Bruce swipes his thumb over the head of his dick he tenses, and judders out a release with a slow moan of epithet-laden ecstasy, wherein for a good few minutes he is VERY glad to have the support of Bruce's body._ _

__".... _damn._ "_ _

__Bruce smiles as Tony comes over his hands, helping him ride it out with every motion until there's nothing left. And Tony is laying still against him, wrung-out and quiet for just a few moments, just the barest few. (He thinks there should probably be an award of some kind for that. Silencing Tony Stark.)_ _

__(There is, in fact. Rhodey and Pepper have never quite managed to achieve it but they pray someday, someone will earn that prestigious award. Tony has yet to admit to them that there are times when in fact, Dr Banner will say something that can leave him completely stunned for a good fifteen seconds. Or longer, if there is also sex involved.)_ _

__He just relaxes, waits. Can't last long; it never does, and that's just another thing that makes Tony Tony, another thing he looks on with fondness. (He's long-since admitted to himself that he's gone and gotten fond of Tony.)_ _

__And there it is. Bruce just gives a quiet smile. "Mmm," he agrees, and kisses the corner of his mouth in a lazy, contented sort of way._ _

__Tony would almost be offended by that kiss, because excuse you, what do you take him for, some kind of _boyfriend_ material, but he's not really up to thinking about that, because Bruce is really, really adorable when he does that, in that kind of goofy stupid really kind of handsome how do you not get jumped on by every person ever way, and so Tony just huffs a little at the kiss and rests lazily against him for a little longer, with that trademarked Stark smirk. _ _

__"We'll just have to see what knocks Steve out, and then set it to that. I think that works, right?" He says, easily picking up the thread of conversation. Still, as he practically bounces up, wiping his hand on a towel also stained with oil, he leans in and does something so stupid and Tony. He leans in and presses his face into the back of Bruce's head and kisses him, quick and soft and /so/ fondly. "Maybe an aerosol gel?"_ _

__There are a few more moments of resting, and Bruce takes to timing it - there are thoughts racing in Tony's head, and he's got to get them out no matter the situation. Just how he does thing. And it should be right... about... ah, yep, there it is. "Probably," he agrees. He _should_ be set near enough to Steve's baseline that it should work for him too. Plus... well, anything else they needed to take down. _He_ doesn't recover quite as quickly as Tony does, though so he simply watches him get up, lays there for a bit. And then-- was that...? He rolls over onto his back, looks at Tony thoughtfully. "Test it? It might do better with backdrift," he says after a moment, but he's still got that thoughtful look on his face, and it isn't analytical-thoughtful, isn't puzzle-thoughtful, this is _Tony_ -thoughtful - yes, that's a category - and he thinks that yes, Tony _did_ just kiss him like that. _ _

__When he's finally straightened himself out enough to get up and go wash his hands, he's smiling. A very quiet, unobtrusive sort of smile, but a smile nonetheless. And-- well. They've still got a tranquilizer to refine. There's things to do. And he's... Well. He's happy. Genuinely happy._ _

__That's more than enough for him._ _


End file.
